


Courtship

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day one of <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php"><b>Back to Middle-earth Month</b></a>: Write a story or poem or create artwork where seduction plays a central role.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of [**Back to Middle-earth Month**](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php): Write a story or poem or create artwork where seduction plays a central role.

He'd been watching the great steed for days, making silent note of its strength and agility, its speed and pride. And the grey stallion seemed to revel in the attention, indeed seemed to court it.

"It's as if he knows you're watching," the hostler remarked as Éomer once again joined him at the paddock. "He's as calm as a millpond until you arrive. Then he's a barely contained tempest."

Éomer smiled at the thought, and the horse whinnied loudly as if on cue. It stamped its feet and reared before setting off at top speed around the fence line. It stopped briefly in front of its royal suitor, bowed its head almost respectfully, then sped toward the opposite gate kicking clumps of grass and mud onto Éomer's clothing.

"What will you name him?" the stable groom asked.

The young man turned toward the hostler, a smitten glint in his eye. "Firefoot. He'll be called Firefoot."

And the powerful animal voiced his approval with a low lingering nicker.


End file.
